minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus the Rogue
Magnus the Rogue is a member of the Order of the Stone and a major character in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is voiced by Corey Feldman. He is a determent character. Biography Background Magnus is an expert demolitionist and griefer. He was a part of the Order of the Stone and was the former ruler of "Boom Town". He, along with the Order of the Stone, defeated the Ender Dragon. Appearance He had a black mask in his face and a helmet made out of glass. Later he appears wearing only his mask. He does not have hair and is Caucasian. Personality Magnus is both smart and tricky, as well as a master of Griefing. He displays honour and nobility, ironically, despite being a griefer. Even though his way usually involves blowing things up, he does fight to help people. Relationships Jesse Magnus and Jesse's relationship depends on the choices the Player makes; if he/she takes Magnus' side in important situations, they will be on good terms, otherwise, Magnus will be very suspecting of Jesse. Axel Axel and Magnus are similar in many ways and share a love of griefing. Magnus appreciates this, however, he thinks Axel to sometimes be annoying and a bit of a dork. Olivia Magnus and Olivia do not interact much. However, in the debates between him and Ellegaard, Olivia always takes Ellegaard's side, which annoys him. Reuben Reuben and Magnus do not interact much in the game, however if Magnus is alive in episode 4 he will be saddened by Reubens death Gabriel the Warrior Magnus and Gabriel are both members of the Order of the Stone. They defeated the Ender Dragon together and are good friends Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer Magnus and Ellegaard are both members of the Order of the Stone. They defeated the Ender Dragon together. However, they do not get along. They frequently argue and disagree, much to the annoyance of the other members of the group. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Magnus has killed: * Ender Dragon (Alongside The Order of the Stone, Zapped out of existence) Death (Determinant) Killed By *Wither Storm (Determinant) When Jesse was going to use the Formidi-Bomb on the Wither Storm, Magnus and Ellegaard will offer their armor. If you choose to use Magnus' armor, he will be thrown by the Wither Storm onto a tree and die due to him not having his armor. Quotes *"STOP EATING MY KINGDOM!" - Magnus to the Wither Storm when it destroys Boom Town (determinant) *"''So, who are you then? And why did you bring the Queen of the Nerds with you?" - ''Magnus about Ellegaard *"''Holy CRAP. Is that your Witherstorm?!" ''- Magnus to Jesse *"''Holy snack burgerlers, you weren't kidding!" - ''Magnus to Jesse when Magnus sees the witherstorm for the first time (determinant) Errors * If Magnus died in Episode 3, he could still be seen getting on a horse in Episode 4 even though he died. Trivia *He almost rejected his alliance with Jesse, because he couldn't leave the town, as he was its king. *In "Assembly Required" he isn't wearing his helmet like he does in "The Order of the Stone". Similar to Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer and Soren the Architect. *In Episode 3, he seems to start getting along with Ellegaard, even being upset if she dies. *In Episode 3, he mentions Ellegaard being a nerd again when you get to choose which armor to put on. "It's up to you, Jesse. Real armor, or nerd armor. *Ironically, Magnus is known as the best griefer that ever lived. However, Soren made the most destructive weapon ever. *In Episode 5, Axel wears a helmet that Magnus worn in the flashback of Episode 1. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Determinant Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Alive Characters Category:Boom Town